Psychokinesis: Order of the Mind
by Lord Darkrai
Summary: Imagine a world, where certain teenagers hold the power of the very earth in their hands... able to control the stone, metal, water, fire, wind, and other various elements of the world. Sounds badass, right? Right. Story is subject to change at any time, this is just a preview, a demo if you will.


Psychokinesis: Order of the Mind

Written by Lord Darkrai | Edited by various friends who may or may not want attention

October 14th, 20XX

Imagine your life now. May be pretty shitty, right? It may be posh all hell. But no matter what, my life is worse. Why? Well, at any point, due to fractured genetics, I could turn into a molten magma monster capable of destroying the world. So yeah. But here I am, writing a story about why I exist and how I tried to discover the point behind my existence. Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to when it began.

It all started when I woke up with little to no memory. Because, of course, every single story starts out with amnesia. Just roll with it. Anyways, I was rudely awoken by some guy in a black hoodie pulled over his head. His sword, which was slung over his back, clanked against the door. I sat up and pulled the blanket over my body. He rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, you have clothes on. What's your name?"

I sighed. "Jera."

He shrugged. "If you want your name to be that stupid, go ahead. I don't care."

He walked out of the room and yelled "She wants to be called Jera! J, E, R, A!"

I sat up and pulled the blanket over me, not sure what to do. I heard some knocking on the door, and looked up to see a much kinder face looking at me. He had deep stubble and was well built, which was easy to tell from his lack of a shirt. He did have camo shorts on. He smiled.

"Hey, are you Jera?"

I nodded. He held out a hand. I gripped it, and found it to be warm. He pulled me up and helped me stand on wobbly legs. His eyes were a light, clear, icy blue, and his hair was solid black. He had quite the tan. He spoke with an odd accent that I found comforting, reminding me of a large, fluffy animal to be hugged and pet.

"You haven't stopped staring at me since you've arrived… am I that good looking?"

I smiled. "Well, yes. I am Jera. And it's your eyes. I've never seen a color like that before."

He grinned again. "Well, yours are a pale orange. But they're blank… I'm not sure how you can see. Anyways, it's hard to imagine you've seen very many colors that you can remember."

He walked to the door, and waved for me to follow him. I did so, brushing my blonde, almost white hair behind my ears. As we walked out, I saw the guy in the hood from earlier. He had his sword drawn, and held it on his shoulder. The blade was made of shiny steel, and the edge was dark, black, and shiny. It was around 3 feet 6 inches long, and 5 inches wide. The hilt was made of a slightly grayer metal, and was a foot long. He thrust it into the ground and turned around to me.

"So, she awakes. Do you want a tour of the place?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fuck it."

He shrugged and pulled his sword from the ground and slid it into his scabbard. "Alright. Follow me, we're going to talk to London and get you a sword."

I shrugged. "Alright."

He led me across a courtyard with a large amount of people milling about. A few of the people to stand out was a lady in a sweater and thin glasses with long, smooth hair. She was talking to a girl with bright red hair. It was slightly longer than shoulder length, and braided. She had a bow slung over her shoulder, and a quiver of arrows on her back. The scarf she wore fluttered slightly in the wind. Another stand out was a pale, scrawny kid in gray clothing who flitted about. A small child ran up to me. Her hair was a pretty shade of brown. She smiled at me.  
"Hey, new person!"

I smiled. "Hey there, small child."

Layson looked over his shoulder at the small child. "Ah, Coley. Any idea where London's gotten herself to?"

Coley smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she's in the workroom!"

Layson nodded and kept walking. I high fived the child and followed Layson. He pushed open a bronze door and I followed him inside.

The room had some fluorescent lights and a couple bare lightbulbs to light the room, and had tools and spare bits of metal and wires everywhere. Tools were scattered every which way, and the ground was tore up. At one of the workbenches, there was a woman banging on a sheet of glowing metal. She picked it up with some tongs and slid it into the furnace, then turned to us. She wiped her face with a hand and sighed, and I finally got a look at her face. Her eyes appeared disinterested naturally, and were accompanied by a bored frown. She was wearing a black tank top that showed off her curves, as well as some goggles and shorts and a belt with lots of pockets and loops for tools. On a chair in the corner sat a jacket that appeared way too hot for the room, which was sweltering. At the moment, she also had thick gloves on. Her goggles were pulled down over her eyes, but she had pulled them onto her head. I noticed her hair was dark black and short, but whether that style was intentional or not was lost on me. She walked up to Layson and shook his hand, then studied me.

"Is this the new chick?"

Layson nodded.

"What powers does she have?"

Layson shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't care. We'll find out in a week anyways, if she even has powers."

London shrugged. She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a table with several weapons.

"Grab one of these and see which one you like."

I picked up a short blade and felt comfortable with it. I grabbed a medium length blade of about 2.5 feet and balanced it. I then asked her if she could make two of these. She nodded.

"Hell, I could make three for every single person in this dump."

I laughed. I heard a rumbling, and two swords popped out of the ground and hovered in front of me. I grabbed them, holding the one in my left normally but the one in my right underhanded. I experimentally swung a couple times and nodded.

"I like them."

London nodded and handed me a belt with two scabbards. I put the belt on and slid the daggers into the scabbards. London nodded and retrieved the sheet of metal from the furnace. She went back to hammering as I followed Layson back out. He turned on his heel and leaned a bit to the side and looked at me.

"Alright, time to assess your fighting capabilities."

"No need for you to test her, allow me."

I turned quickly to see a man in shining armor and a smirk on his face standing behind me. He stood a whole two feet taller than me, and had a sword to match on his back. I leaned to the side, made an obvious show of looking him up and down, then leaned back and smiled.

"Hmm, nice sword there. Must be compensating for something, if you ask me."

His face flushed and the smirk disappeared. "Wh… what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I laughed. Layson piped up. "She's saying your dick is smaller than a thumbtack, you dense motherfucker."

He snarled and drew his sword. "Alright, you two. Bring it!"

Layson calmly drew his sword, and I emulated his calmness, although my heart was racing, making me feel warm. I held my daggers at the ready, and crouched down low, keeping an eye on this new guy in case he tried to attack me. In fact, he slung his sword backwards and slashed an overhead at me. I dodged to the side and then forward, flicking my knife along his armor and into a chink I found. I drew it back and noticed some blood on it. He gasped in surprise and lifted his sword out of the ground.

"Alright, you bitch, I'm going to cut your fucking throat!"

He lunged at me, faster than I expected. I barely managed to dodge the strike by deflecting the blade. Quick as fire he twisted his hands and brought down a rain of blows against me. I blocked all of them, even though the directions they were coming from were seemingly random. After a few blows I realized there was a complicated pattern. Soon, I figured out the pattern and dodged a strike at the last second and let it hit the floor. I jumped up, landed on the sword, and very carefully jumped off of it, causing it to get stuck in the ground. I did a flip to land behind the guy in armor, jumped on his back, and held a knife at his throat.

"If anyone's throat is getting slit today, it's yours."

He gasped. "How the hell… How the hell did you keep up with me?"

I jumped off of his back. "You telegraphed your attacks so much a baby could read them."

Then Layson walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Jera… his attacks were a blur. We heard ring after ring of steel on steel, but saw you dart around like a fly, dodging and blocking. How the hell did you do that? Not even I could have blocked that rain of blows, he was moving way too fast."

I shrugged. "I saw them coming, that's all."

Layson shared a glance with Mitchell, who appeared after the fight. They nodded, and Layson jerked his head to the side.

"Follow."

He waved to a few other people, and he led me to a room off to the side. Inside were a number of chairs surrounding a table. Layson sat at one end, and Mitch sat to his right. A few more people filed in and sat around, including London, Layson, Mitchell, and a few people I've seen around but hadn't met yet, including the redhead from earlier.

"Uh, Layson? I don't know half of the faces here."

He stood behind the redhead and put a hand on her head.

"Jade."

Then he went behind the girl in a sweater and glasses and put a hand on her head.

"Mara."

Then he walked behind a very elegant girl with short blue hair and wearing a deep blue, purple, and white dress and put a hand on her head.

"Vanera."

He then walked over to a very tall and built man with a metal jaw and short, white hair underneath very fanciful hat. He clasped his shoulder.

"Charles."

He sat down. "That should cover it."

I nodded. Layson waved a hand towards me.

"Everyone, this is Jera. We have things to discuss."

I leaned forward. "Well, why the hell am I here?"

Layson shrugged. "You're the subject of our discussion."

I leaned back.

"Alright."

Mitch leaned forward and set his head on his hands, holding up his head on interlocked fingers.

"What's there to discuss?"

Layson pinched the bridge of his nose. "She blocked, dodged, and beat everything Chad threw at her. No matter how much we all hate him; he's one of the best fighters here, and for a reason. He's incredibly strong AND fast. There's no way that Jera should have survived that fight."

Jade kicked her feet up on the table and drew a dagger, tossing it end over end and catching it again.

"Well then why did you not intervene?"

Mara nodded. "That's a good question. Why didn't you, Layson?"

He looked me in the eye for a second then swept his gaze across the assembled people.

"Because she was already tensed for a dodge before Chad had fully brought his sword back."

Jade stopped her knife. "What?"

Layson nodded, then held his hands above his head, as if he were bringing a sword back. He sighed and put his hands down.

"Mitch, sword please."

Mitch waved his hand and made an icy sword appear on the table, almost identical to Chad's. Layson picked it up and held it over his head.

"Right here, at about this point in every single one of his swings, Jera tensed only the proper muscles to dodge, deflect, or block the attack."

Jade nodded. "That does seem worth investigation."

Mara nodded. "Yes… But I think we should wait a week to see if Jera goes Wrath. Those fields have been moving closer to us… but have been stopping at 1 mile, it looks like. We should be careful."

Mitch stood up. "Alright, meeting adjourned."

I stood up, and Jade walked over to me. Her eyes glinted in the light, and her hair seemed to be flowing fire. She held a small pouch out to me.

"Here. This is a transmitter. Click it if you need help."

I nodded and clipped it on my belt. "Thanks, Jade."

She nodded and walked past me. I thought for a moment how beautiful her hair and eyes were, and then shook myself. _Got to make sure I don't die out there, can't let Chad catch me alone._ I walked out the door, but not before someone laid a hand on my shoulder. I turned quickly to see Layson.

"Uh… Layson? Can I help you?"

He nodded. "In a week we're locking you up for 24 hours. You're either going to be bored or murder-crazy. Let's hope it's just the former."

 **Hey guys, Lord Darkrai here! Sorry about not adding anything to Cave Story, i've been focusing my efforts elsewhere for the time being. (#here) Welcome to the first part of my new book that i'm writing! I figured FanFiction would be a good place to upload it, so incase someone writes the book before I do and claims ownership over it I have some record of me making the idea first (Ah, paranoia. Gotta love it. Making my physically uncomfortable not making some sort of online record of my story. course, now I'm paranoid that someone is going to steal this from me... but I'm small time! It's not like someone famous is gonna read this... right?) Anyways, here it is to enjoy! The full extent of what I have written has 9,639 words total, with more being added every day! I hope you enjoyed this preview of my story, and let me know if you want more!  
** **~Lord Darkrai**


End file.
